protecting angel
by somethingfishylike
Summary: after getting raped, there is a long way to recovery, but for Sanji it's another story.. specially when you have a special greenhaired-guy to help you.
1. Chapter 1

lifeless

*~*Sanji-POV*~*

Everything was white, I heard something beeping. Then I saw a woman in some white clothes. She was beautiful. Were I dead? I must be, she looked like an angel. I wanted to stand up and greet her; every woman has to be respected. As I began moving I felt a suddenly pain everywhere, most in the back. I screamed. I wanted someone to take the pain away. Then me vision faded.

Then I woke up again. I felt so warm, and I was in bed? *step* *step* someone was coming! It had to be him! I had to run away! But my legs wouldn't move, my whole body lay and didn't move. My eyes got teary, I didn't know what to do. Then the door opened, but it wasn't him, it was Luffy and Nami. They ran to me, Nami with teary eyes, she would hug me, but I didn't want to, I was disgusting, Nami shouldn't touch dirt!

Luffy and Nami was my best friends, they knew I was gay, and don't have anything against it.

''how are you Sanji?'' Nami asked

''Good.'' I answered, in fact I felt disgusted with myself, I was a guy? And I end up raped? I couldn't even fight him back! Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

''Sanji, it's all right to cry, you don't have to be tough all the time.'' Luffy said.

Immediately I began crying, I couldn't stop it.

''Luffy! I got raped! How could that happen? I'm dirtier than shit!'' I yelled

Luffy hugged me, then a nurse came, she gave me a mask on, and I fell asleep, again.

*~*Luffy-POV*~*

*riiing riiiiing* The telephony rang.. I looked at the clock, 4 pm?

_Who would ring to me at this time?_

''halloo?'' I mumbled..

''Hi, am I talking with Luffy?'' a female voice Said..

''Yes? Who is it?''

''I'm calling from the center hospital,''

That made me jump out of bed

''We rang to you, because you were in Sanji Blackleg's favorites in his cell phone.''

''What's wrong with Sanji?''

''Can you come now? Eventually get him some clothes and underwear? You will get the explanation when you come.''

''I'm coming now!'' I ran up, took some of my own clothes for Sanji and woke Nami up, and we rushed to the Hospital.

When we arrived there, the nurse had some bad news, apparently Sanji was in room 401, and someone had found him on the streets, he didn't have any clothes on, and they discovered that he was raped. He was drugged, that explains why someone could rape him. Sanji was very strong he can taekwondo, Capoira and tan tui. I asked if I could speak with the boy that had found him, and she gave me his number.

When we got in his room, we were shocked! Sanji had a lot of bruises and he had a split lip, he was stitched on the left side of his face around his eye. He looked sick, but who wouldn't after experiencing what he did?

^^¤^^some days later^^¤^^

*~*Sanji-POV*~*

It been some days since I woke up, I can move now, without my whole body hurting like shit. Today the boy that had found me was coming to see how I was doing, apparently he is worried too. I was kind of embarrassed to see him. He had found me naked on the streets, and bought me over here.

Nami was with me, she fixed my hair, so it would cover my left eye. The moment we were done, Luffy came in with a guy, with green hair? He was hot, had a muscled body, he had grey eyes, but after looking at him in some time, I could see that his eyebrows, even though they were really thin, were green too. I looked down; he had a plain white shirt, with black trousers and black military boots. Then I saw his earrings, he had three in one ear, while the other one was without.

Luffy and Nami left.. Fuck! Isn't the room getting smaller?

''Hi, I'm Zoro.'' He said and reached his hand out.

''Umm... Sanji...'' I said and reached out for his hand. My hands were tiny, in comparison to his!

''How are you?'' he looked at me, _he looked like he saw right through me!_ I was nervous.

'' better, thank you'' I answered.

''well, how are you?''

''fine.. I feel fine''

''well, you look better now…''

''thanks.. Mosshead'' NO! did I just think that?

''what?''

_I had to apologize _

''Curlique!''

_He shouldn't have said that!_

''what did you just call me?''

''curlique! Is this what I get for being kind?''

''no one told you to be kind!''

''sorry for helping, Pansy ass!''

''I didn't beg you to help me!''

''then would you prefer lying on the streets, and probably died?''

''Shut up!''

Then I jumped at him, and kicked him in the ribs, but never got that far, he holds my legs, and I couldn't get free! Suddenly he pushed me, and he sat on my stomach, it reminded me of him! I had to get free! I couldn't break in front of him!

''get away! You're so heavy, you'll crush me!'' the tears threatened to fall..

''you're the skinny one here Blondie, and I'm not heavy! It's..'' the tears started rolling down my face, and he looked choked at me, then he moved away, and hugged me.. it was nice, I felt safe in his arms..

*~*Zoro-POV*~*

Sanji looked so fragile I my arms, his hair was golden, and he looked beautiful even though he cried.. He wasn't the tough guy he pretended to be, he could cry if he had to, that's what I admired about him. Ever since the day I first saw him.

I caressed his smooth hair, until he stopped crying and we just sat like that.

**author note: hiiii! this is the first english fanfiction i have ever wrote! sorry fopr bad grama, and bad english.. please be kind!.. the story is not done yet.. but i want to know if i should continue.. or if it just socked.. but the story hasn't ended! and it will get a lot better! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally time; Sanji was discharged from the hospital. But he got one problem; he didn't have anywhere to stay! He had moved from France to USA, and had just been here in some days, then 'that' happened… talk about bad luck.

''you can stay at our place!'' Nami said

''no, my dear, you are with Luffy, I don't want to be in the way,'' Sanji answered

''NOO! SANJIIIII STAY WITH US! YOU CAN COOK FOR US!'' Luffy yelled

''SHUT UP shithead, you will make me cook for you all the time! I will just try to find a hotel again''

''why don't you stay with me? I live alone?' Zoro said, then everyone looked at him.

''yeah, that's a good idea,'' Sanji said ''you have a normal house? With bathroom and everything?''

''are you stupid of course there is!''

''well, after looking at your clothing and you moss head, I would think you lived in a forest.''

''you have to appreciate when people reach their hand for you, curly-brow''

''shut up, Neanderthal! But I will leave after I find a new house! And you have to go home and prepare your house for me! And YOU will have to sleep on the floor if you don't get a bed for me! ''

''lucky me'' Zoro mumbled

^*^*^some days later, in Zoro's car^*^*^

''about time! I have gained 2 kg! the shitty doctors, except for the nurses.. the lady nurses.. they had me sitting in bed the whole time! I couldn't even smoke!..''

Zoro had his eyes on the GPS, trying not to get lost.

After 30 minutes of Sanji's complains and Zoro driving in the wrong direction, they got home.

''hey Marimo, this place is just 10 minutes from house, how could it took you so long?'' Sanji asked

''just shut up and go inside'' Zoro growled

''Hey, this place isn't so bad.. And the bathroom is big enough.. and you have a bathtub, that's good, Oi! Marimo, put the light blur bag in here, and the Darker one in the bed room!''

''Why do you speak so much shit head!''

''sorry for being social, and not like you! WHAT THE HELL! DO YOU CALL THIS A KITCHEN? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE FOOD IN THE REFFRIGIRATOR! AND YOU DON'T HAVE ANY POTS AND PANS! WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING NOW! And I could use some new clothes.. and some for you too.'' Sanji mumbled the last part.

''WHAT? We can get something from the restaurant!''

''I'm not eating any of that one second food, we have to have a proper meal, I need my vitamins! If you want to die then do that!"

Then Sanji and Zoro was at the Shopping center, they bought a lot of pots and pans, the best quality of course and Zoro had to pay for them all.

''there is a lot of people here! Where did they suddenly come from?'' Zoro said

''let's go to that cafeteria there!''

''NO, let's just go home, I'm tired!''

''but they have smoothie and it's with Blackberry! You have to taste it!''

''we can drink that later!'' then Zoro couldn't hear Sanji anymore. He looked but Sanji was gone, and the crowd was bigger now, he got a bad feeling, so he began searching and calling Sanji, then he saw someone blonde running into the bike parking, it had to be Sanji! Only he is stupid enough to run against the crowd. He ran after him checked between the bikes, and then he could hear someone snuffle, he followed the sound and saw Sanji cry in a corner, he looked like a little child getting lost from his mom and Zoro was shocked, he didn't know what to do, until he heard Sanji saying his name.

''Sanji?'' Zoro said, Sanji looked up at him and began crying even more. Zoro bowed and hugged him, and they sat like that, until Zoro said

''let's go to the bathroom and wash your face.''

''I can't go like this, people will see that I've been cryin'!''

''there isn't anyone here, come and if someone come hide behind me.''

After washing Sanji's face and he got the chance to check his hair and a long waiting time, they got inside a café and Sanji got the time to relax.

''we will never talk about this.'' Sanji said

''already forgotten, but if you need an ear to listen, I have two.'' Zoro said

After that they had to buy some clothes to Sanji, because he hadn't enough clothes, he never has enough.

''what about this one? Don't you think it will look good with my hair? And with these jeans? And this one for you! I'm tired of your plain white shirts! I almost hate everything white because of you!''

''fine just choose anything you want! I Don't need clothes, and I like my white one.. and like hell I would wear a green one! I will look like a tree!''

''why do you paint your hair in such a color anyway? I'm going to try these! You will stay outside and wait!''

''fine, just hurry up!''

Zoro really wanted to peek at Sanji, but couldn't do such a thing, people would think he's a pervert,, well he may be if he peeked.. Suddenly Sanji yelled and jumped out of the fitting room, with no shirt on, and the trousers open, and showed his DKNY underwear. Sanji's body was in very good shape actually, he was skinny but with muscles the right place. Zoro didn't have time to think anymore after seeing Sanji's scared face..

''what happened!'' Zoro ran over to him, and looked inside but didn't see anything. Then he felt Sanji holding him tight, he could feel Sanji's breath on his ears. Then he heard something.

''a sp-sp-spider! Zoro kill it now!'' Sanji almost sounded like a little girl

''it's won't kill you! And I won't kill innocent animals! Are you stupid! And it's more scared than you are!''

''did it tell you that? NO! shut the fuck up and kill it now! NO IT ON MY SHIRT! MAKE IT GO! Zoro NOW!''

''excuse me sir could I help you with anything.'' A young lady asked them

'' My friend, is just.. AWW!,, No we have everything under control.'' Zoro lied after getting pinched by Sanji. After she saw that Sanji had loose jeans and no shirt she blushed, and got away, thinking that they were doing some other thing in there.

''see now it's gone'' Zoro said

''OH MY GOOD! It's hiding, and it will suddenly come! I can't go in there!''

''but there isn't any other fitting rooms!''

''I don't care!''

''then I will go with you inside, and if the scaaary Spiderman comes again, I will kill it!'' actually Zoro said that so he can take a better look at Sanji.

''then that's good enough.. I guess.. you go in first and check if there is anything.. then zoro was in and he sat on a chair so he can look.

''um.. turn around, it's embarrassing.. or wait! Then you can't see the spider! Just don't look at me!''

Then After Sanji took shirt on again, and was taking off his pants, Zoro couldn't stop starring at his crotch..

''like what you see Marimo?'' Sanji said in a tempting voice, and opened the buttons in his shirt. He then sat at Zoro's lap, Zoro was blushing and he could feel he was starting to get hard.

''someone is getting hard'' Sanji said in a teasing voice.

''Fuck you!'' Zoro answered back

''hmm, why not, you're hot Marimo.'' Then Sanji gave him a light kiss on his lips, and looked in Zoro's eyes, and he was shocked to see how tempted Zoro looked at him. He got the courage and kissed him, and Zoro put his hand on Sanji's crotch and Sanji let a little moan slip, then Zoro kissed deeper and got his tongue inside Sanji's warm mouth. Sanji could feel Zoro's fingers playing with his nipple while the other hand were going down to his underwear. Then all of a sudden the door opened and a Afro-American boy almost same age as them looked inside and saw them kissing.

''I'M SORRY! I Thought..'' and the door was closed, and Sanji and Zoro looked at each other, and laughed. Then the door opened again.

''Sanji?'' the guy said again

''Usopp!'' Sanji jumped and hugged the guy

''you know I'm glad to see you and all that, but will you please get some clothes on?''


End file.
